


Good Advice

by RoguePrincessDanie86



Series: Fictober 2019 [23]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Ellick, F/M, Fictober 2019, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 03:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/pseuds/RoguePrincessDanie86
Summary: Adelaide came home from school and needs to talk. Nick gives her some awesome advice.





	Good Advice

Good Advice.

Adelaide Torres came in from a long day at school and threw herself on the chair at the breakfast bar their kitchen had. Her dad was making dinner, and her mom was working later tonight. Every week they switched days that they had to work late, ensuring that one of her parents was home with her. 

“Yo Yo Yo, What’s up with you?” Nick Torres asked his daughter.

“School sucks,” Addie responded. 

“This is true. But why does school Suck this time?” Nick asked as he chopped some vegetables. Nick usually made dinner, Ellie could cook, but Nick preferred to do the cooking.

“What are you making?” Addie asked.

“Don’t change the subject. I’m making my famous fajitas.” Nick responded.

“Fajitas again?” Addie complained as her father pulled a face. Nick and Ellie were working with her to be grateful and not to expect everything to be handed out to her. And that gratefulness goes a lot further than complaints.

“Watch it, young lady!” Nick warned. He had a long day and was not in the mood for her sass. 

“I mean yay fajitas again,” Addie said with a fake smile. 

“Why does school suck?” Nick circled back to the topic at hand. 

“Does it bother you that mom is so smart?” Addie asked, quietly avoiding eye contact with her dad.  
Nick looked up from the peppers he was slicing and put the knife down for a minute. 

“No. I kinda find it attractive. Why is someone bothered by you being so smart.” Nick asked.

“No the opposite because I’m a jock, this guy I like won’t give me the time of day,” Addie confessed. “I was thinking of not going out for track and field, so I have more time.” 

“Well, that’s up to you. You are 16, what about your friends in Track and Field, and you promised Coach Elderberry you would do Pole Vault this season.” Nick answered, pragmatically. “Let me ask you what would you do if you didn’t have track and field.”

“I’d probably go stir crazy. I love sports. I mean Grandpa Gibbs said if I weren’t busy, he would employee me at NCIS as a translator,” Addie mentioned grabbing a bell pepper to munch on it while her dad put the veggies in the pan. 

“Okay, I’m going to zoom past that one. Baby girl, if this guy doesn’t like you for you are. You the amazing athlete and crazy smart girl with dark hair and light eyes who speaks more languages than Ziva. He is not worth your time. You can’t give more than yourself. Don’t change yourself to fit a mold. You will never fit.” Nick said as he sauteed the peppers with a chef’s flair. 

He glanced at his daughter, and she was smiling brightly with a smile so much like her mother. 

“Thanks, Daddy. I love you.” Addie said and kissed his cheek. She then grabbed her bag to head upstairs.

“Hey, where are you going? What about dinner?” Nick called very perplexedly. 

“I have some homework. Let me know when you are done with dinner.” Addie called from the stairs. 

“It smells good in here,” Ellie commented as she came in through the garage. And put her bag down. Ellie crossed the kitchen to kiss Nick. “ What’s up with Birdy?” 

Nick kissed his wife and hugged, savoring this moment, quiet moment with his wife. Then he turned back to the stove, and Ellie took the chair that Addie previously occupied. 

“Babe, I have no idea. She was thinking about quitting Track and Field for a guy.” Nick mentioned as finished the fajitas. 

“Did she say which guy?” Ellie asked.

“Nope,” Nick said.

Ellie shrugged her shoulders and then asked: “What did you tell her?” 

“Just to be yourself and don’t change yourself for a guy,” Nick said as he walked over to the stairs and called up for Adelaide. 

“Sounds like you handled it perfectly,” Ellie said, snagging a tortilla to munch on while she waited. Nick smiled at his wife, always being hungry. 

“Hey Mama, how was NCIS? Did you know Grandpa Gibbs offered me a position” Addie mentioned as she hugged her mother.

“Really and what did position did he offer you,” Ellie said as they moved over to the table to eat their food. “ Birdy, how was Soccer? Did you see Conner after school?” 

Addie smiled at her mother as they sat down to eat a family meal and launched into a story about how Conner ignored her because she was a soccer player. Also thrown in was how Gibbs offered her a translating position. Finally, ending with Soccer and how she lapped most of the girls. Nick was once again amazed at his daughter and how beautiful she was but also spunky and had the biggest heart he knew. They continued their family dinner with laughter and tales of work and a suspect whom Nick had to tackle and then proceeded to faint because he got a bloody nose.


End file.
